Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Impulse Impulse temp.png|Current image Impulse proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Impulse proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Impulse proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Impulse proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Impulse proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 The current one was temporary. I like #3. ― Thailog 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like #2--Baneares 22:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :3 or 4. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I love #02, but I don't think it's entirely suitable for a profile image. #03 then. 22:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 3 but I also like 4 Starling starwing 22:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 4--Allanjeffs 23:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nightwing Nightwing.png|Current image Nightwing proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Nightwing proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Nightwing proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The current one has some bad lighting. I like #2. ― 'Thailog' 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree on number 2 Baneares 22:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal #02. 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Added #3, from the previous ep. Purely for the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) They're all great pics but I don't think 1 is ideal as a profile pic. I'm going with 3. Starling starwing 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know three's background is almost too dark for me it feels like he is becoming one with the background Baneares 22:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) maybe some touch ups could fix that. Starling starwing 23:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I actually like porposal 2.--Allanjeffs 23:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Neutron Neutron temp.png|Current image Neutron proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Neutron proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The current one was temporary. I like #1. ― 'Thailog' 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 22:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Proposal #01. 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Proposal 1 --Allanjeffs 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC). I'd say 1 looks best. Starling starwing 22:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Flash Flash.png|Current image Flash proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Flash proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 His position on the current is just weird. I like either of the proposals. ― 'Thailog' 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like #2 Tatertot623 22:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :2 Baneares 22:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Either. The pose on 1 is better, but the face is weird. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 22:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :2 is the best.--Allanjeffs 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Proposal #02 is perfect! 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 2! :D Starling starwing 22:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) forgot about these Kid Flash Wally West 2016.png|Current image Kid Flash proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Kid Flash proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Kid Flash proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Do we stick with Wally or KD? Unfortunately, #2 and #3 aren't all that great. ― '''Thailog 23:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we do the Wally West pic, we might as well change Wally's page name from "Kid Flash" to "Wally West". And there might be another episode in which Wally puts on the costume again. So I would go with #2. Cari1994 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like 2 and I feel like we will see him in costume again so we should stick to keeping his name to Kid Flash. -Soccerwild220 2 or 3, I love both. Starling starwing 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Bloodlines Bloodlines.png|Current image Bloodlines proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Bloodlines proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Either depict the entire "Flash Family Reunion" ― Thailog 23:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 01. Cari1994 23:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 1--Allanjeffs 23:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy with the current image but if we're switching, then I pick 2. Starling starwing 00:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC)